Anata: 'till death
by manaika
Summary: Who would've thought that the wedding of his best friend would turn the lovelife of one Conrad Weller around? And because there is no man as wicked as Yozak soon-to-be-von Voltaire, Conrad has to go on the 'Journey for Love'. Conrad/Alford, GwenYoz
1. Chapter 1

I really wanted to write a Conrad/Alford. And suddenly this idea popped into my mind and I decided, that I'll try it out, since I seem to have a minor block on the next chapter of _Fatefull encounters_. But you don't have to worry, it's almost finished. ^^ Anyways, here's the mind-popp-up. It's going to be a twoshot, but I'm willing to write a sequel if you demand one. The 1st part consists mainly of a smalltalk between the two brothers-in-arm and Yozak is wicked once again ^^ Just the way we love him...

**Anata – 'till death**

„Are you sure he'll like that?"

„Positive. Besides, _you're_ his brother, you should know him better than that."

„That's why I'm worrying."

„Chill captain. You're brother is in best hands."

„Why doesn't that assure me one bit?"

Yozak chuckled. „Because you're a tightass, taicho. What do you think: Red roses or pink?"

„Red goes better with your hair."

„I'll take pink."

Conrad sighed. „I still don't see how you and Gwendal are perfect for eachother."

„I beg to differ. You do. If you didn't, you wouldn't have agreed to be my best man."

„You kept me begging for 3 hours straight."

„I wasn't begging, Weller. I was _asking_. Besides even if I was ‚begging' for 12 hours you wouldn't have agreed if you didn't like it."

Conrad sighed again. Why had this man be always right? In fact why did he even bother? To argue with Yozak Gurrier was like arguing with a wall. It didn't change a thing. And now that he would become a von Voltaire...things would be interesting for a while. Yes. His older brother and his brother in arm were marrying. And if he was reading between the lines, the Voltaire heir was already planned too. Yes, interesting indeed. Very interesting if it was anything like their fathers.

„Captain, tell me, when are you going to find yourself somebody?"

Oh now that melody again. „Yozak..."

„You know, that incident..."

„Yozak." He used his strict tone again. It rarely worked on the orangehaired man, but it seemed that now was one of the rare times. And one of the rare times when he was actually fidgeting. It wasn't long ago (in the mazoku-time dimension) that Conrad proposed to his lifelong friend. That didn't come out of nowhere of course, they had been together before that. Before Julia. Before everything started to go downhill. At the academy. Yozak was also his first kiss, his first time, his first love and he didn't regret a minute of it. He only regretted that it had to end like that. With a woman who was out of reach. Just as out of reach as her incarnation. Conrad has finally realized that His Majesty was out of question and finally noticed how the other male was still looking at him.

Had been. He had been looking at him like that. He moved on and soon he found out how: With his older brother. And maybe it was better like that. Maybe if he and Conrad came together, there would be doubts about it and it would ruin them. Not only their love but their friendship too. So it seemed that Conrad was bound to stay single for the rest of his life. But it would be a lie to tell that Conrad wasn't happy for his best friend and his brother. Even if it seemed weird to some people, Conrad knew that they were really made for eachother. Yozak was the first one after Conrad to read the faces of his brother and actually understanding them. Knowing how to deal with them. And finally loving them. And with his talkative, never-shutting-up way, he was perfect for the gruff, introverted ‚secret Gwendal'.

So he approached the still fidgetting male and laid his hands on his shoulders from behind. „It doesn't matter anymore. I had my chance and I was a fool to let it pass. Don't make that mistake too." He smiled into the mirror they were standing in front of and the reflection of his best friend grinned back at him.

„You're right. I'm not fool enough to leave such a caliber of man for such a slow fool."

Conrad smiled, Yozak grinned. For few moments there was silence, then Conrad spoke again. „I still think the red ones are better."

Yozak was trying his wedding dress (yes, dress) right now, and they were at the flowers. He wanted roses, but couldn't decide on the color. „And if I take both?"

„Then take instead of the pink ones the white."

„But I really want the pink roses."

Conrad sighed and shook his head. „You are unbelievable."

„And you are complicated."

„Because I'm a halfmazoku."

„That was poor, Weller."

„I know."

This time Yozak shook his head and looked once again into the mirror. „Make-up?"

„Only slightly. You don't want Gwendal to think that you don't take this seriously."

„I don't want him to think that I feel the need to change for him."

„And that's exactly why you should put some on."

„The light-pink eyeshadow would go with the roses."

„I give up."

„I knew you would."

„You're unbelievable."

„And you're complicated."

„That's why you love me so."

„Touché."

„Unbelievable."

„Complicated."

„This leads to nowhere."

„Agreed."

By now they were both shaking from surpressed laughter.

„So...I'll put some make-up on, light-pink eyeshadow and a slight powder?"

„That would look good."

„And the dress? How does it look on me?"

„You ask that for the 20th time."

„Shut up Weller. You would ask 50 times."

„I would be wearing a suit."

„You suffer from self-delusion captain."

„That one is new."

„I need something new after all."

„I thought the dress was new."

The dress was actually a very simple one. It was pure white. The skirt was thin consisting only from 1 layer and the only motive was the golden trim and the knot in the mid of the right side. The top of the dress went around the shoulders and was goldtrimmed too. Simple but very elegant. Something that Gwendal would surely like. The lace was held by two golden clips, which Yozak told Conrad he had from his mother, which had been a present from his father. So much for the ‚old as the world'.

The ‚blue as the faith' was the strip on his thigh which held the lube he had from Shinou-only-knew-where and ‚borrowed as life' he actually had from Conrad. It was his cologne.

„Precaution, you know."

„Ah yes."

Sighing exhausted, Yozak leaned onto his best friend who put his arms around him, pressing a light kiss onto his neck. It didn't mean anything, it was just an old habit, a ritual of sorts. A soothing move. „So, Weller, when are you going to get yourself a lover?"

„The day that Gwendal tells the maids he knits."

„Remind me to talk to him about that."

„Remind me not to remind you."

Yozak chuckled. „You know, I'm serious."

„Sure you are."

Suddenly Yozak smirked one of his trademark smirks. The one which Conrad learned that when it appeared it was best to turn around and run. „You know what?"

„I'm in trouble."

„I won't marry untill you don't find a lover."

Silence. Then „You wouldn't..."

„Try me."

Needless to say, Conrad didn't even need to try him. The next day was announced that the wedding has been delayed until uncertain and Conrad had to pack his things, jump on a horse and ride of, searching for a lover. From the tower of the castle, two figures watched him.

„Do you really think he'll figure it out?" Gwendal asked and Yozak, leaning into him, smirked. „Positive. Otherwise I wouldn't have dared him like that. It just really needed to be done."

Gwendal nodded, agreeing with his soon-to-be husband and leaning forward he kissed him softly, only hoping his little brother would figure _it_ out soon enough.

----------------------------*

So, whatcha think?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part. Just a tiny bit longer than the first one. ^^ Anyways, enjoy and forgive me the typos...

LordOnEarth: Yes, our cheeky Yozak. Bigmouthed, never shutting his mouth, cocky and smartass...Just the wy we love him ^^

**Part two**

It would have been a dark night if it weren't for the stars that shone especially brightly and the small campfire in front of the brownhaired male. It has been already a full month since Conrad left the castle and began his ‚Journey for love' on the demand o fhis best friend who should be soon marrying his brother. Only that the wicked spy refused to marry until his best friend found himself somebody. One would think he didn't even want to marry, requesting something like this. Conrad was positive that his best friend knew, that he wouldn't find a lover so soon. But then again, who knew what was thinking the wicked mind of a Yozak Gurrier?

Conrad sighed. This was getting to nowhere. He didn't meet one single person who caught his attention even the slightest bit. The thought, that there was the danger that Yozak won't get to marry at all crossed his mind and he shook his head. He mustn't let that happen! For Yozaks and Gwendals sake he couldn't give up.

His thoughts were interrupted by the rustlang of leaves and he drew his sword immediately and grabbed a burning twig to light up his surroundings more. „Show yourself."

„Cautios as always, lord Weller." Said the voice of a young man, which became more evident as he slowly approached the captain.

„Alford?" pleasently surprised, Conrad shed his sword and settled back down, motioning Alford to do the same.

„I didn't think I would meet you here, lord Weller." The young man said as he sat down.

Conrad smiled. „Me bussiness brings you to Shin Makoku?"

„You of course."

For a second, Conrad had a dumbfounded look, but then he began chuckling. He really didn't expect that answer, though, thinking about it, it was pretty obvious. They still had a fight to settle after all. But for a moment, to Conrad it sounded like Alford was visiting him as a lover. However he banished that thought.

„Then I suggest we leave it for the morning. I don't think either of us is up for a match now."

Alford nodded. „I agree. But will you tell me what _you_ are doing out here on the borders of your country, in the dead of the night?"

Conrad smiled. „I'm here on the behalf of my best friends request."

Alford raised his eyebrows in a silent question and Conrad found himself explaining evertyhing to the young hero. As he finished silence settled itself between them for a few moments. Alford looked thoughtfull and something in Conrad began changing, but he couldn't grasp what it was.

„So you're on the journey for love?"

„Yes."

And suddenly the mood changed. Conrad didn't know how it happened or what was the cause of it. He only knew that suddenly, the thought of Alford as his lover wasn't that ridiculous as it was a few minutes before. And as Alford moved closer, his breath hitched.

„So, are there any preferences you have?" Alfords voice was silent, a mere whisper, but in the light of the campfire, the shining of the stars and the silence of the forrest around them for Conrad it was loud.

„Not particulary." His voice was silent a raspy as he watched the flames dancing on the young mans face, which was only a few inches from his own.

„So, do you think I could help you in your quest?"

3. He was positive the distance was less than 3 inches. His eyelids felt suddenly very heavy. „I think we could arrange something..." he didn't even notice how he leaned forward, closing the little distance left with his lips.

*

„One of these days, I'm going to kill you."

The man in front of him smiled sheepishly, as he stood there, scratching the back of his neck, wearing one of his best drags. He just came back from one of his missions and he didn't even get the chance to change.

„Whom would you marry then?"

„Since there's the chance that that won't happen at all, by judging the things as they are, I don't see what difference it makes."

Yozaks look drifted for a moment behind him and then with a smile he said: „I on the other side, don't see why you think that it will never happen, Gwendal." He nodded his head slightly to where his look was a moment ago and as the darkhaired mazoku turned, he saw two men entering the grounds of Blood Pledge Castle. One of them was his brother. And before he could think any further, he heard a delighted womanly squeal and his fiancé rushing with arms spread wide towards them. „What handsome men brought the wind today!"

His eyebrow twitched. Even from the distance he could see how his younger brother smiled and kissed Yozaks hand. His eyebrow twitched twice and he quickly approached them, before Yozak could throw himself on the other male, (which was Alford Markina by the way) but Yozak was faster.

„And what a handsome young man you brought with you lord Weller!" Yozaks eyes twinkled mischievously as he turned to Alford, who fought a slight cramp upon seeing the masculine man acting so utterly feminine. As a rescue a polite cough sounded from behind and Yozak turned, the bright smile never leaving his face. „Gwendal, honey, what a good timing you have! I believe you owe me." Gwendals eyebrow twitched again. „But that can wait untill later!" Yozak waved a hand dissmissively and grinned at Conrad, who smiled in return. Their eyes met and a moment of understanding passed between them and Conrad instantly knew, that his wicked friend had something to do with this whole thing. That he _did_ have a reason to dare him.

„We'll speak later." Conrad said polite enough, but there was that dangerous spark which meant nothing good. But Yozak being Yozak, ignored it and even dared to whisper with a husky voice: „You're so handsome when you talk like that..."

But as Gwendal walked past them, the fun stopped in that instant. „Gwendal where are you going?" Yozak almost looked frightened as Gwendal turned to him his eyes sharp. Then he averted his gaze to Conrad. „I take it you found your..." a small look at Alford „love interest."

„Yes, brother." Conrad smiled but in the depths of his heart he wanted to choke him. Gwendal nodded then looked back at Yozak. „There you have your answer. Your request is done, so I take it that there's no longer need for the delay. I waited just enough."

With that Gwendal ressumed walking. It took exactly 3 seconds for Yozak to burst out laughing. „You jerk! You just want to get over with it before tomorrow, when Cheri-sama arrives!"

„Go tell the maids to bake and cook something. Conrad, go and prepare the Majesty mentally, that he'll soon have to preform a marriage ceremony. And I would like to have it properly, without _any_ strange occurences. And put Yozak into his dress. I'll take care of the rest. I want to be a married man by twilight." With that said he walked away, leaving a laughing Yozak, dumbfounded Alford and smiling Conrad behind. „He really wants to marry before mother arrives..." the brownhaired halfmazoku muttered.

Yozak meanwhile collected himself and put a hand on his best friends shoulder. „Come on. You need to help me with that dress."

The sun was just starting to set as everything was ready. The maids made a grand menu, the soldiers, guards and servants were ready with preparing the tables and the great hall, and everybody was panting. The only thing that was missing for the wedding to begin, were the participants. The Maou was thrilled and nervous at once and as for the blessed pair...

„Gwendal?"

No answer.

„Gwen?"

Still no answer. Günther gave up on trying to coax out an answer out of the male and simply settled for talking to him. Maybe it will help ease the tension.

Yozak on the other hand...

„New, dress, check."

„Old?"

„Clips, check."

„Blue?"

„Triple check."

„Borrowed?"

„Cologne, here with it."

And Conrad placed his cologne into Yozaks hand, who sprayed himself with it.

„Ready?"

„Never been more." The he turned to the third occupant of the room, smiling apologetically. „Sorry Al, that you came only now and that you've been dragged into this straight ahead. My very-soon-to-be husband simply couldn't wait to finally get me spread my legs."

Going a bit red, Alford smiled. „It's alright. Besides, it's even kinda flattering to be a participant of such a nice event."

Yozak smiled a thankfull smile. „Well, since we have still quite a time left, because I'm certain that Gwendal won't be able to move for the next 15 minutes, why don't you inform your new love interest about a mazoku-marriage, captain, while I think through if we haven't forgotten something?" he smirked his Yozak-smirk with twinkling eyes and Conrad smiled. Oh yes, Yozak had a wicked mind. But in some cases that was something very positive. „Sure, Yozak."

So while Yozak made himself invisible, Conrad stood next to Alford, nearer than it was necessary, put an arm around him an began explaining in a hushed voice: „A Mazoku marriage is something very deep and psychicall. You could call it even symbolical and in a way even sensual." He kissed his neck.

„It's an act, where the bride shows her complete submission to the husband and devots herself to him with everything she has, and the husband swears never to betray or take advantage of that devotion and promises to protect the bride with his whole might and power he posseses. The bride swears support in everything and the groom pledges portection from any harm." He placed kisses along Alfords jawline, which made the hero shiver with anticipation and Yozak in the background smirk.

„And the witnesses pledge the support of their love and protection of their newfound bond. And as a symbol of that, they wear the colours of the couples clothes. The bride chooses which colour she wants to wear. Yozak here, couldn't choose between pink, blue and orange, so I suggested white. And even if he isn't exactly innocent..." he kissed Alfords ear, which made the younger man shudder „it really _does_ suit him..." with that he kissed the corners of Alfords mouth. „And the groom wears has to wear one of the colours bordeaux for the blood that will melt together, green for the naturality of their bond, that it's unforced and natural for them, or gold which represents the shining of their love." And with that, he kissed Alford.

The young man responded immediately as he wrapped his arms around his new lover, opening his mouth, inviting the hot tongue into his equally hot cavern. The kiss was passionate and gentle at the same time and he never wanted it to end. But because of the need to breath it had to. They gazed into eachothers eyes, seablue meeting honeybrown, and they melted into eachother. Yozak watched this from afar, a small smile playing on his lips. It really looked like his plan worked...

„But is it alright?" suddenly Alford asked. „I mean, Yozak is a man and a soldier after all. And it sounds to me that he has to completely abandon his own free will" he didn't get to finish the sentence.

„I have to."

Alford turned to the still smiling Yozak. „But I'm okay with it. It isn't like Gwendal will take advantage of it. And never would he willingly hurt me."

Conrad smiled. „There isn't a heart which is more devoted and as big as Yozaks. Once he lets you in and you gain his trust, there is no way he'll ever abandon you or denies help."

„You flatter me captain."

„It's true and you know it."

They smiled at eachother.

„You look happy."

„So do you."

A knock sounded and Yozak jumped. A guard entered. „The groom is waiting for his bride."

Conrad nodded. „We'll be right there."

The guard left and for a full minute there was silence. Then: „Conrad? I can't move."

Eventually, ten minutes and an almost-collaps later, they made it to the great hall.

„Conrad?"

„What is it?"

„I can't do this."

„Yozak?"

„Yes?"

„You're talking nonsense. And even if you'll faint, Gwendal will catch you." He almost smirked as he heard the sound which his best friend made, which was something between a laugh and a desperate cry, and behind him, he heard Alford chuckle. They stood in front of the great hall and Yozak was trembling. Conrad sighed and stood in front of his best friend and put his hands on his shoulders. „Listen. You have been waiting for this day half a year. You want it. You need it. It will make you happy. Understood?"

„Roger that, captain." Yozak looked more calm now and his eyes didn't hold that distressed look anymore.

„Now you'll take a deep breath," (Yozak did) „and you're going to waltz in there, head up high, looking absolutely stunning and take their breath away."

„Aye sir."

„And finally you are going to marry the man you love."

„Roger!" Yozak saluted and they grinned at eachother.

„Feeling better?"

„Pretty much."

„I'm right by your side."

Yozak nodded and the door of the great hall opened. They weren't surprised at all seeing Cheri-sama standing there, next to her eldest son, tears of joy spilling down her face. Right next to Gwendals side was Anissina, smiling for once not wickedly, but softly. Yuuri looked even more nervous than Yozak a minute ago. And finally there was Gwendal. He wore a combination of bordeaux, green and nightblue. His red, royal shirt matched with the bordeux sarape and he head trousers ofthe deepest nightblue. The same nightblue was Anissinas gawn.

Conrad led the bride to his brother, not only as a supporter of their love, but also the close person of the groom, whom he trusted enough to bring him his wife.

As they halted right in front of Gwendal, Yozak turned to him completely. Conrad laid his left hand into Gwendals right and Yozak kneeled in front of the man he was marrying, inclining his head, showing his complete surreneder. Gwendal laid his left hand onto the back of Yozaks head, in acceptance of that surrender and then lifted him by his chin, making him meet his eyes, symbolizing that this marriage is even, without differences, their love being the same.

Yuuri cleared his throat and s he spoke his voice hoarse. „The bride has arrived, ready to give himself to the groom. Who in the grooms family reassures the brides acceptance in it?"

Cheri-sama stepped forward. „I, the mother of the groom, my son lord Gwendal von Voltaire, I do. And concerned for his wellbeing I ask who are you with the right to wed his pair, to give my son his wife."

„I, the 27th Maou, Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri, with my might and the weight of my word, I am bearing this right, so may your concerns vanish."

„They already did."

Yuuri turned to the pair. „Yozak Gurrier. Do you swear complete submission to the will of this man?"

„I swear complete submission of my will and body to this man in front of me." He inclined his head and bowed slightly.

„So may your name be von Voltaire." He turned to Gwendal.

„Gwendal von Voltaire. Can you promise never to take advantage of this submission?"

„I can and do promise never to take advantage of the submission of this man in front of me." He kissed Yozaks hand and Yozak looked up again.

„So be worthy of the name you bear." Yuuri turned to Yozak again.

„Yozak. Do you devote your heart to the life of Gwendal?"

„Your Majesty, I do devote my heart completely to Gwendal." Yuuri turned to Gwendal again.

„Gwendal. Do you devote your life to the heart of Yozak?"

„Your Majesty, I do devote my life for Yozak, completely so."

„So may your bond be shared."

Conrad and Anissina stepped forward and joined Gwendals left hand with Yozaks right, while Yuuri talked. „Supporters of your love join the remaining two of your hands. Complete bonding. Nobody can step between you now, the supporters of your love swear to you that."

He turned again to Yozak. „Yozak. Pledge your promise of support to the man you married."

„Gwendal, I swear that I will support from deep within my heart that beats for you. Nobody will break my will and devotion, nobody make me raise my head in pride to break my complete surrender to your will. Nor will I bend or break in my determination, love and trust. That I can promise, that I do swear, that is my pledge. So help me, supporter of our love whom I give my trust."

Conrad spoke. „To you, Gwendal, husband of my friend, I promise to support your wife in his love to you and remind him of the dedication to you in times of need. To you Yozak, my friend, wife of your husband, I swear to support your love to your husband and return that trust you gave me, in times of need."

It was Gwendals turn to speak his pledge. „Yozak, I swear that I will protect you from deep within this heart that beats for you. Nobody will make me raise my hand against you, nobody can make me stop protecting you with all my might. Nor will I bend or break in the determination of my heart to fullfill the pledge I'm making. That I can promise, that I do swear, that is my pledge. So help me, supporter of our love whom I give my trust."

Anissina spoke. „To you, Yozak, wife of my friend, I promise to support your husband in his love to you and remind him of the protection he promised you, in times when this is needed. To you, Gwendal, my friend, husband of your wife, I swear to support your love to your wife and return that trust you gave me, in times when it is needed."

Now Gwendal said: „Seal this bond."

And Yozak said this: „Yes, do it."

Conrad and Anissina took two golden armbands out and as they put in on their right wrists while speaking togetehr. „With this we, the supporters of your bond, pledge loyalty to your love as we seal your bond."

It was again Yuuris turn to speak. „May this armwrist become the symybol of the sealing of their bond. What love, loyalty, devotion and determination bonded, nobody shall break."

„With this, we, the supporters of your love, Conrad and Anissina, who pledged you loyalty, seal your bond."

And for the last time Yuuri spoke. „So their bond is sealed."

„Sharing their dreams, sharing their life, until death bonded, husband and wife."

For the whole time, Gwendal and Yozak had been looking into eachothers eyes, nervosity gradualy disappearing, smiles slowly spreading, love evolving into limitless spheres. And as Yuuri spoke his final words, and they spoke the ‚wedding chant', there were suddenly only the two of them. Everything faded out. The smiling faces, Cheri-samas crying, Yuuris breathing out, Muratas glinting of glasses, even Conrad and Anissina weren't there. It was only them. And they kissed. The whole hall exploded into cheers, applauding and even some whistles and cat-calls. But it didn't matter. Nothing did. Only their love.

Conrad smiled as he felt a hand sneak into his. He didn't need to look at the person who did that. He could tell b ythe unmistakable smell of wind, gras and field-flowers and he squeezed it tightly, while shedding silent tear sof joy. Seeing his best friend happy, while his own love was on his side, right next to him, was the most wonderfull feeling in the whole world.

Later at the party which followed, and congratulation to the newlyweds were spoken, two men shared their affection to eachother, neither of them wanting to wait even a minute longer. Luckily or unluckily, they were interrupted by a deep voice. „You should get a room."

They jumped apart only to see Yozak, looking as stunning as ever, even after a stressing event, several dances and annoying people shaking your hands.

„Yozak. Souldn't you be...somewhere else?"

„Escaped. I hate being the middle of the attention."

Conrad chuckled. „I forgott. Ah, by the way, I still haven't congratulated you properly yet."

But he didn't even get to raise his hand before Yozak snapped at him. „If you do I'm breaking our friendship." He looked grim. „There isn't a single smile I didn't put on my face in the last hour. I'm getting tired of it. My whole face aches."

Conrad almost laughed. „Really now? Maybe you should snatch your husband and leave to do...far more pleasing things."

Yozak blinked and turning to Alford he asked: „What have you done to him? He finally starts speaking like a man."

Alford simply smirked.

Needless to say, neither of the two pairs remained at the party too long.

Omake

In the dead of the night, glinting in the moonlight, two naked and sweathclothed bodies laid next to eachother, their heartbeat slowly calming. They both watched the stars shining in the nightsky, bathing it in a silver gleam. Finally tyrquise eyes met with honeybrown, and lips met lips as a chaste kiss was shared.

As they parted, they smirked at eachother. This was what they wanted. This was what they needed. This was what made them happy.

The one with the tyrquise eyes asked: „So, do you think they have finished yet?"

The man with the honeybrown eyes snickered. „Hardly. I doubt they'll be able to walk tomorrow at all."

„And do you think we've finished to?"

With another smirk, their lips met again.

In aother room tow pairs of blue eyes, one of a deep indigo, the second of infinite skyblue met as they climaxed together.

-------------------------------*

Please forgive me that I added the wedding and didn't jump right into Alford and Conrad. And I apologize that there was less Conrad Alford, even if that should've been the main pairing, not GwenYoz. But I really wanted to write a wedding...


End file.
